


All Dolled Up

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fitz’s Opinion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Makeup, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Simmons needs Fitz’s opinion as she gets ready for the fancy party they’re about to attend.Early-ish Season 1, not connected to any particular episode in the show.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	All Dolled Up

Fitz was sitting on his bed, killing time before they landed.

They were headed towards some fancy party to do recon on both the building and several of the patrons who would be at the party, and since there was no action that should take place, he and Simmons had been invited as well, for their expertise on the building, and just as an extra pair of eyes. But they were still at least fifteen minutes out from landing, and he was already changed and ready to go, and now had nothing to do but wait. Maybe that’s why girls took so long to get ready, so they’d never have to sit around waiting.

He was mulling over walking down to Simmons’ bunk and seeing if she was already changed and would let him in, when there came a light knock on the door, which slid open a second later to reveal the object of his musings.

“Mind if I come in?” she asked, as Fitz’s eyes widened slightly taking in her attire.

Without waiting for the answer they both knew he’d give, she stepped in and closed the door behind them.

“You look nice,” said Fitz as he watched her take the couple steps across his bunk to his dresser, and open her drawer.

Ever since they’d met at the Academy, and started spending long nights in each other’s dorms studying, they’d each set aside one drawer in their respective rooms for the other to keep any personal belongings they wanted. Their science equipment was kept in the lab, and any pet projects were kept in whoever’s room came up with the idea, but anything they thought might be useful when they were just hanging out in the other’s room, or now bunk aboard the BUS, they put in their drawers to have if they needed it, neither asking what the other put in theirs.

And while Fitz assumed she probably kept some things in her drawer that he wouldn’t guess, he certainly didn’t expect to see her take out a makeup kit and set it down on top of the dresser and open it, also opening up the folding mirror on the wall above the dresser that came installed in all the bunks on the BUS.

“How long have you had that in there?”

“Since the day we moved in, when I filled my drawer. Have you really not seen it before?”

“It’s your drawer. I never opened it,” replied Fitz defensively.

Simmons merely shrugged and began applying her makeup, making Fitz slightly suspicious that she’d been snooping through his drawer in her bunk — not that he cared, she was welcome to do whatever she wanted.

After a minute, Fitz asked, “I won’t even bother asking why you have a makeup set in my bunk to begin with, when you never wear makeup unless you have to, but why are you putting it on in here, instead of your own bunk? Not that I mind you being here in the least, it just seems to be an extra step in the process to have to walk all the way down here.”

“This is the only makeup kit I have, so unless I asked Skye to borrow one of hers, since we both know May doesn’t wear makeup, ever, I _couldn’t_ do it in my bunk,” replied Simmons.

Fitz sighed. “Okay, I’m apparently going to have to retract my statement that I wasn’t going to ask why you have a makeup kit in my bunk. So why exactly is the only makeup kit you own in my bunk, instead of yours?"

“Because I never use it, so I don’t need it in my bunk, and if I am using it, I need someone to tell me if it looks okay,” answered Simmons.

“I’m a guy. I think you look pretty all the time,” replied Fitz innocently, causing Simmons to blush slightly.

Hoping it wasn’t visible as she turned back to look at him, she explained, “It’s not your conscious opinion I’m looking for. It’s the subtle, nonverbal clues when you see it that tell me if I’ve done a sufficiently decent job. If you react positively to seeing my makeup, then I know it will work on whoever I’m having to dress up for.”

“I’m trying to figure out if that’s a compliment, or an insult about how I react any time I see you dressed up. Anyway, when don’t I have a positive reaction to seeing you, regardless of what you’re wearing?”

Simmons blushed again, thankful she’d turned back around and was facing the mirror again so the only thing he could see would be her reflection, and she could block her cheeks from his view with her hands pretending to apply more makeup.

“There’s different reactions to simply being happy to see me or liking whatever blouse or sweater I happen to be wearing that day, and seeing me actually trying to look pretty with makeup and fancy clothes — which you’d understand if you were a biochemist and actually understood the human body, instead of being an engineer.”

“Hey! You like the fact I’m an engineer,” exclaimed Fitz. "Anyway, we make a better team each having our own specialties, we cover more area that way.”

“And it was intended to be a compliment, as I trust your reaction to be similar to that of whoever I need to look fancy for,” finished Simmons, ignoring his interruption, even if it _was_ completely true.

Having finished her makeup, provided it passed her Fitz test, Simmons turned to face him. As Fitz looked up at her, his eyes widened and he went slightly slack-jawed.

“See? Specific positive reaction that’s different from normal,” she said, smiling down at him.

“Yeah, well, when you’re bloody hell looking like that I can’t really help it, now can I?” replied Fitz, before quickly adding, “And that means you look amazing, by the way.”

“I know.”

At that moment, there came a sharp rap on the door, and Coulson’s voice saying, “Outside in five. And go tell Simmons.”

“No need, sir,” said Simmons politely as she slid the door open.

Coulson looked at her in surprise for a second for being in Fitz’s bunk, before saying, “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“I was just getting Fitz’s opinion on my makeup,” provided Simmons anyway as she followed Coulson out into the living area of the plane, “as he’s the only guy on this plane my age.”

As he followed them out, Fitz thought her putting her makeup on in his bunk in order to get his reactionary opinion wasn’t exactly the same as ‘just getting Fitz's opinion’, but he wasn’t about to say anything. If Simmons wanted to put on her makeup in his room instead of hers he certainly wasn’t about to try and stop her, and if she happened to notice just how much he really appreciated her looks, that couldn’t hurt anything either.


End file.
